The present invention relates to a therapeutic vibration apparatus which includes a vibration platform on which a user stands, sits or lies.
It is well known that vibratory stimulation benefits a user in several different ways including increasing strength; increasing bone density; increasing flexibility; and increasing blood circulation. Further, the user may also experience suppression of pain, increased lymph drainage, suppression of cellulite and enhance the mental well being.
Devices for vibratory stimulation of the human body are known such as described in United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0068211.
The prior art devices known do not have the capability of easily changing the vibration amplitude on
The prior art devices known do not have the capability of easily changing the vibration amplitude on the vibration of the vibration platform. The present invention provides an improved device which enables a user to select a vibration amplitude appropriate for the use.